This disclosure relates to rocket motors and, more particularly, to solid propellants for such motors. Solid propellant can include an oxidizer and fuel that are mixed with a polymeric binder that enables the propellant to be formed into a desired shape for incorporation into the motor. One example binder is polybutadiene that is derived from hydroxyl-terminated polybutadiene.